Learning The Devil
by Channel-N
Summary: Kirihara Akaya, the renowned devil from Rikkai Tennis Club, living his life peacefully until one girl from a science club decided to make him her test subject. And his seniors didn't make him better. Oneshot. KiriharaxOC.


**Hi everyone! It's been like, a year and one month since I updated my channel. I hope some of you will still remember me, though :P I'm sorry for the long hiatus (if you still remember about me). Actually, I did try to write some fics but it ended up somewhere in my folders in my old laptop which had been doomed because the VGA was destroyed or something like that :( Yeah, it caused me quite a shock.**

**Anyway, let's just let the past went away and start with a new page. I'm new at writing an OC fics and I try my best in writing it. And I hope the canon characters aren't OOC. Please mention if there were grammar mistakes or spelling, it's been a while since I write a story after all :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenipuri and its bishies, but I hope some day I will.**

* * *

><p>"Kirihara Akaya!" a girl shouted from the class room's door which surprised the entire class especially a certain kid with curly hair.<p>

"E-eh?"

* * *

><p>One week had passed since that event and Kirihara was now in the middle of hiding inside a closet somewhere in the school.<p>

"Kirihara-kun?" a girl voice called the sophomore and the boy flinched by the voice.

"Damn! Why she's always following me everywhere?" Kirihara grumbled as he kept his voice low so the girl couldn't hear him and caught him.

* * *

><p>One week ago<p>

"Kirihara Akaya!"

"E-eh?" the boy pointed to himself as he was a little bit confused because he was called by the girl he didn't even know.

The girl approached him and grabbed his hand. "I'm Minazuki Rio, class 2-B, seat number 12, and a permanent member in the science club. Nice to meet you." She said cheerfully as she introduced herself to Kirihara.

"Enough for the chit chat, now let's get to the point. Kirihara-kun, I want to learn more about you!" Rio said enthusiastically as he made the boy before her blushed. "What?"

"Oh, sorry if I made you confused. Well, I want to _learn_ about you and more specifically about this rumored _devil mode_ about you." She explained. "I've been hearing this rumor since the tennis club played in the National Semifinals match and it's quite popular around the school, but too bad I wasn't at the site that time so I couldn't witness the whole story by myself. And so, I want to research about you a little bit more because you have a quite rare phenomenon."

Kirihara just stared at the girl as if she was crazy or she had left her brain at home, but the girl continued to rant, ignoring the stares she got not only from Kirihara but also from his classmates as well.

"And from now on, I'll personally investigate you, but please do not be so awkward, just pretend that I'm not here, okay?"

* * *

><p>Ever since then, Rio had been following Kirihara everywhere he went. When the bell rang for lunch, she would've been outside his class. When he went to toilet, she would wait outside. When he practiced tennis, she would be on the bench with a notebook on her left hand and her right hand would be busy scribbling something on it.<p>

To put it simply, whenever you look at Kirihara, there would be this girl somewhere around him. And it really pissed him off. Although she said to pretend as if she wasn't there, he just couldn't. His senpais were more than aware that their underclassman was followed by a single girl everyday and they couldn't keep themselves not to tease the boy for it which irritated him more.

So today, when the bell rang, he immediately ran outside and hid himself somewhere so the girl couldn't find him.

"Kirihara-kun?" Rio's voice slowly approaching the place where the sophomore was hiding. Kirihara gulped and prayed silently inside the small closet so that he wouldn't be found.

"There you are! Why are you hiding in such a place anyway?" she suddenly opened his sacred place where he had just hid himself for ten minutes.

"Stop following me everywhere! Are you a stalker or what?" Kirihara shouted to the girl after he got out from the closet. The girl blinked for a moment and he twitched even more at her.

"It's really irritating when you just followed me all around like that. And it's really awkward when someone trailing you from right behind you every day. So stop follow me from behind." he said and the girl was silent for a moment before an idea struck her head.

"If you really don't like being followed from behind, how about I follow beside you?" she said innocently.

Kirihara needed all his strength not to go into his devil mode and throw the girl outside the window into an unknown forest so she couldn't get back. He turned away and walked to the cafeteria to buy some lunch. All of this craziness had made him really stressed and hungry. Rio soon followed him and this time, she really did walk beside him.

Kirihara bought one yakisoba bread and a bottle of milk from the canteen and he sat on an empty bench outside the building. Rio just stood beside the bench and watched him eating the bread.

"What is it? Never seen someone eat yakisoba before?" he said a little bit annoyed.

"Eh? No, well, it's just that… never mind." She stuttered and quickly opened her book she always brought. Kirihara continued to eat his lunch, uninterested on what did she read on her scientific book when out of nowhere he heard someone stomach growled. He looked around and found no one else was there except for him and the mad girl who was busy covering her face with the thick book.

"Miaw." she tried to distract him only to earn a weird stare. "I-I was researching cat's sound recently, and I just want to-"

Growl.

"You… haven't eat, have you?" he asked which made her blushed.

"We-well, since I was busy following you, I haven't had a chance to eat, so… yeah." She raised the book, nearly burying her whole face in it.

"You didn't eat lunch for a week? No wonder why you're so small." he blurted. Now that he thought about it, every day for the whole week she followed him, he never saw her eat. Every time he was eating, she just would be somewhere behind him and studying him. Not that he really cared though.

"But, it's okay, really. I'm used to it. Just pretend you didn't hear or see me." She said as she waved her hand.

"Stop saying that. How can I pretend I didn't see you when you're standing right there, anyway? It'll be even more awkward than you following me from behind. Here, take it." He said as he handed the milk to her.

"Eh? But, it's yours. You bought it. I don't have the right to drink it." She rejected as she pushed back his hand.

"Ha? What's with the right or whatever like that? Anyway, I'm giving it to you, let's just say treat you this time." He insisted.

Rio blushed even harder and reluctantly accepted it. "T-thanks."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day ended like usually, except she was walking beside he now and she would stay on the same place when he had club practice. They didn't really talk to each other after lunch break, but Kirihara somehow felt more relaxed when someone didn't stalk him from behind in an awkward distance. Although he couldn't say that it's comforting either when she walked besides him without any word.<p>

After several days passed, they started to chat a little, although it's only just a daily conversation. He had given up in running away because somehow she would always find him no matter he hid himself. Kirihara started to greet her when she was waiting in front of his class room every lunch break. Though he did wonder how fast she ran from her class to his because when the teacher went outside, she would've been there with her book.

"Here." He said as he passed a bottle of milk to her.

"Eh?" she looked confused and checking if her stomach growled like last time without her knowing.

"W-what? I'm just giving it to you because you're so short. You're even barely 150 cm tall." He looked away as he examining her from the corner of his eyes. She was short, and small. People would believe if they said she was just an elementary student.

"I think… I am." She said, looking at the boy from the bottom to top. She didn't really realize how much the difference in their height because she was too focused in just studying his action.

"See? You need to drink this every day and grow up. Or else, you'll be like that forever." He smirked as the girl took the item from his hand.

"Thank you, Kirihara-kun. You're really kind." she thanked him and smiled brightly that made him blushed a little.

"A-anyway, there's something I want to ask to you." He quickly changed the topic to suppress the blush.

"Ask whatever you want." She responded enthusiastically and readied her book, just in case she didn't know the answer.

"Why… you really want to _research _about me?"

She blinked once, and twice, then she placed her book down to open the milk she just received. She took a sip before she gave him the answer. "It's simple, Kirihara-kun. It's because you're interesting."

Kirihara's face started to turn red again and he quickly turned his face away from her so she couldn't see it. It's the first time for him to see a girl saying that with such an innocent face to him.

"Kirihara-kun, you really like tennis right?" she asked to the boy beside her.

"E-eh, well, yeah…" he nodded a little as he still avoiding eye contact with her.

"What does it feel when you defeat your opponent?"

"Depends on who's my opponent, but it'll feel really great if I defeated a strong enemy."

"I feel the same too. But in my case, it'll be when I solved a problem." She said looking straight forward as he finally looked at her. "Since I was little, I really like to solve riddles. Every time I got the correct answer, there's a certain feeling that made me really enjoy the moment."

"Don't you feel the same too, Kirihara-kun?" she turned her head to face him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You're absolutely right." He stammered and answered miserably with an awkward smile.

"Hehe, thank you, Kirihara-kun. You know, when I first heard about you, I thought you'll be scarier, but after I learned more about you, I think it's safe to tell that you're not the same as what people said. Instead, you're really kind and fun."

Kirihara suddenly felt a thump on his chest when he saw she laughed cheerily. "I need to go to the bathroom." He stood up and ran quickly, leaving Rio who looked at him puzzled.

* * *

><p>"Akaya! Tarundoru!" Sanada yelled when the sophomore was dazing off for the third time.<p>

"Fukubuchou? Since when you're there?" he said after finally snapped back to reality with the vice-captain loud voice.

"Since you're starting to look at a certain place and a certain girl." Another voice joined in.

"I'm not." He huffed.

"Denial. Puri." the silver hair male hummed.

"I don't care what are you staring at or what are y-", Sanada was cut halfway when Marui suddenly took part by joining his team mate to tease the kid.

"Hee, so our Junior Ace finally admits that he falls in love with that girl?"

"I said I'm not!" he yelled and glared at the red hair male.

"Marui, Niou, you're supposed to-", again he couldn't finish his speech as Niou continued to tease the younger boy to no end.

"Yet you've stared at her for the third time already for today." He snickered.

"It's just because she always scribbling in her notebook and I'm just a little bit curious."

"Hmph, so you admit it that you are staring at her for the whole practice today." Niou smirk got widened and he did a high-five with Marui.

"Wait! It's not-"

"TARUNDORU! THREE OF YOU, 100 LAPS NOW!" Sanada yelled and literally made everyone on the court and even some passer-by froze. The three started to run without daring to complain for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kirihara-kun!" Rio greeted cheerfully at the boy who was lazily rested his head on the table. He greeted back with a muffle sound, too lazy to even get his head up.<p>

"You're not going to lunch today?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yesterday, Fukubuchou made me ran 100 laps, how can I be alright?" he grunted.

"Ah, yes, I saw it too. But you guys are really incredible. If it was me, I would be over in the second lap." She tried to cheer the boy who looked like a living corpse. "Wait a minute here." With that she flew outside from his class room while Kirihara was still trying to get a sleep.

Ten minutes later, Rio came back bringing a melon-pan and two bottles of milk in her hands. She strolled to the boy's table only to find that he was already fall asleep. She placed the foods on the empty side on his table and resting her head on her arms on the table.

"_He's really peaceful when he sleeps."_ she continued to examine him and she decided to poke him lightly on the cheek. He moved slightly and muttered some unknown phrase which made her chuckled. It's the first time for her seeing the boy in a close distance.

She realized that he had somewhat curly hair and it did resemble to seaweeds but it's fit on him. He had a fair skin too, despite he was always playing tennis under the sun. He's not a handsome guy, nor he was a gentle one, but he was cute in his own way. He's honest and could always express what he felt. Unlike her who had some trouble in socializing since she only lived up with books. She always took everything scientifically and with theories.

"Could I be like you, someday?" she whispered softly. "When I spent times with you, I felt really strange. But at the same time, I felt really relaxed. Can I… can I be your friend?" she stood up and dashed away from his class room as soon as she said that.

Unfortunately for her, Kirihara was awake and his face turned slightly red after listening to her while he pretended to sleep. "What's with that?" he muttered.

* * *

><p>This afternoon practice was different, and Kirihara noticed there's something missing, or someone. The place where Rio always sat while observing him was now empty.<p>

"Miss your girlfriend already?" Niou suddenly appeared from behind.

Kirihara jumped slightly. "Whoa, senpai, don't come suddenly like that. And she's not my girlfriend for the last time!"

"Where is she anyway? Usually she would've been there around this time." Marui barged in, "Did you two get into a fight?" he slightly nudged Kirihara teasingly.

"No. We didn't fight. Well, just…" he blushed lightly as he remembering the event that happened during the lunch break. Niou and Marui looked at him mischievously before smirking again at the younger boy.

"Just what?" Marui said as he grabbed Kirihara head and ruffled his hair.

"Care to explain?" Niou said with a mischievous grin. Kirihara sweat dropped and sometimes later, after some tortures and pressures given by them, he finally gave in and answered all their questions.

"Hmm, I knew she's that type of person." Niou grinned after listening to the story. "She obviously likes you, kid, congratulation."

"So, they're an official couple now?" Marui asked rather amusedly.

"What? We are not, Marui-senpai. Besides Niou-senpai, she just said that she wants to be my friend."

"Heh, you're really still a kid, aren't you? Well, I've told you anyway and it's not my problem too. You'll understand what I said soon. Good luck." He shrugged off and left him behind.

"Hey, don't call me kid. And aren't you the one who insisted me to tell you?" Kirihara said, upset by Niou's act.

"Well, I'll also take my leave then. Need to buy some foods for supply." Marui said as he checked out his wallet.

"Eh, senpai? You actually bring money?"

"Not too much, but I'm not going to be the one who pay anyway. That Jackal will do." He pointed to the bald man who was standing 5 meters away from them.

"M-me?" Jackal shouted from the distance and Marui nodded happily. "Well, then, just take it easy, Akaya."

"What's with them telling me good luck and stuff like that?" He pouted.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kirihara felt something was wrong. Rio didn't come to see the practice yesterday, and today, he couldn't see her hanging around in front his of class like usual. He could check her class, but he turned down the idea.<p>

"Maybe she has another business." He grumbled as he ate down his lunch.

After school, there's no sign of her either. Until the tennis club practice ended, she didn't even appear for once. Which was weird, because ever since the day she told him that she wanted to learn about his _devil side_, she could be seen around him where ever he went. Although his senpais didn't bother him about this again, which was good.

But still, there's an empty feeling when she wasn't around, but he shrugged it off.

For the next two days, Kirihara felt like his old days came back just like before meeting the girl. He was slowly getting used to this, but he couldn't ignore the irritation that started to build up because of her sudden disappearance.

He was going to buy lunch from the canteen like usual until a certain figure caught his eyes and he quickly made a u-turn and started up a pace. "Oi! Wait up!" he yelled to the girl who just noticed his presence and hurriedly ran away too.

She ran all along the corridor and turned on a corner, then hid herself inside a closet. She panted and tried to regain her breath.

"Oi, why are you running away from me?" Kirihara asked her as he waited outside.

"Why you chase me?" she yelled from inside. It's the first time he heard she yelled like that.

"It's because you're running suddenly. And where've you been these three days?" he shouted back at her.

"I-I don't know!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know! At first, I just wanted to learn, but lately I feel strange. I don't even know myself." Her voice shook a little. "I keep thinking about this, but it's just getting more complicated. I thought that I want to be your friend, but something doesn't feel right either. I even searched the encyclopedia and dictionary but I didn't get any answer."

"_Encyclopedia? Dictionary? What the hell did she say?"_

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but… maybe I have the answer you've been searching."

"…really?" Rio asked quietly behind the thin door.

"Yes, I mean, maybe." He said uncertain, "Well, the reason you feel… strange as how you put it is… you… like me." He whispered out the last part.

"What?" she asked with curiosity as she didn't hear it.

"Just come out first! Or else I won't tell you." He insisted and she slowly came out from her hiding place.

"Well, uh… I said, that, you like me… don't you? I mean… not as a friend." He faltered, not daring to look directly to the girl.

"Like? Do you mean…" she blushed when finally she got the point. She tried to cover her face with her hands. How funny that she couldn't even notice it.

"And you said, you want to be my friend right? But I don't think I want it."

Did he just reject her?

"I want you… as my girlfriend, Rio." He said straightforwardly.

"Y-yes?" she said in disbelief, hearing 'girlfriend' and her name, which he called for the first time, in the same sentence.

"Geez, it's really hard to explain. It's just, I feel weird too when you're not around. It's strange that I… want to see… your smile." He looked away with a red face and scratching his head with his hand.

"So… how about y-" he was cut in the middle when suddenly she took him in a bear hug and leaving his hands to waved awkwardly in the air.

"I like you, Kirihara-kun." She smiled happily to him. He was shocked at first, but he relaxed soon after and returned the hug.

* * *

><p>-Some days later-<p>

"Man, Fukubuchou is really strict that I wonder if he will get a girlfriend someday." Kirihara said as he massaged his shoulder.

Rio chuckled and looked at him carefully.

"Wha-what? Is there something on my face?"

"Nope. I'm just glad, that I decided to learn about you." She beamed which made his face redden.

"Well…" he stuttered before she grabbed his hand, tip toed a little, and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Thank you, Akaya-kun."

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

"Told you that they'll be dating each other less than one week." Niou whistled happily as his friend gave him the last money he had in his wallet.

"I don't want to take a bet again with you." Marui grumbled as he unwillingly handed over his last allowance.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo, first attemp writing an OC oneshot. How did I do? It took me 3 days to write this fic and it's also my first time writing a romance genre XD I hope I did it good. Ah, the tense when writing a fluff story =w= I just can't believe I did it. Somehow I made Kirihara into a tsundere in this story. No? And about the OC she's a straightforward girl and a bookworm. Well, what do you think? OOC? Good? Bad? Anything? Too long maybe?<strong>

**I want to say more, but it's already 2 in the morning and my eyes started to betray my mind. So yeah, thank you for reading and please leave some review :3 Critics also welcomed~**

**Ciao~ **


End file.
